Pokemon: Ash's Team Rocket Mishaps
by Lauren Jur
Summary: In this book, Ash gets kidnapped by Team Rocket. It is meant to be humorous but if you don't understand the humor, I recommend not reading this.


Preface

In this book Ash gets kidnapped by Team Rocket. I thought that the idea would be funny but if you do not get the humor, this book is not for you.

Chapter 1

In the world of Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu were asleep (it's night). Team Rocket snuck into Ash's room hoping to steal Pikachu but ended up getting both. Ash grabbed his morning outfit from the end of the bed, not sure what was happening since they were both fast asleep. Team Rocket took them to their HQ, proud of their work. But one thing...they wanted his Pikachu and not altogether like the two were. Either way they brushed it off. Not until the next morning, he awoke to being at the HQ. He was very curious and angry at the same time of why he had gotten here but first thing's first-he had to change out of his pajamas. Taking off the pajama pants was the huge deal when changing into regular clothes because Jessie is a female. "Bathroom?"He asked. Jessie wasn't very energetic put she pointed. Ash ran in and while getting ready, he still wondered why and how he had gotten here in the first place.

Chapter 2

He came out and demanded, "What happened that I'm here!?" Team Rocket paused to think of a nice fib to tell him. "Well?!" he shouted, "And I need the real story! I don't have all day!" Team Rocket's eyes popped at the words "real story". _So, we shouldn't_ _tell him wrong?_ James thought. "Well, you want the truth." Jessie said. "I don't think we can do that." Meowth replied. "I know you have the power!" Ash shouted. He paused for a brief moment and then began to continue, "We don't seem like much to each other but I wanna let u know that I believe in the truth. So lay it on me." Team Rocket told him. "You _what _in my sleep?"he shouted. He was very angry. "You heard me!" Ash shouted. "Kidnapped." Jessie said. "I know you're evil but was this one of your missions!? You usually capture Pokémon and not Pokémon and their Trainers!" Ash shouted. "We were only trying to get your Pikachu." James explained. "Then, why was I also there!? Did your stupid machine grab both of us on accident? I know I hold Pikachu while I sleep, but it doesn't matter! What matters now is breaking out of this stupid mess!" "It was an accident, we didn't plan for you to come along but you clutched Pikachu and the machine went awry and started to pick up both." Jessie explained.

Chapter 3

"Right now, I don't Hidoku care!" he screamed and clutched Pikachu in his arms. He ran towards the exit, relieved he had gotten out. Misty and Brock saw him and asked where he had been. "Team Rocket kidnapped me last night!" Ash grumbled. He couldn't believe the truth, though it was only an accident. "It was only an accident because the machine meant to catch Pikachu." "Why didn't you wake up?" Misty asked. "I was fast asleep, I didn't feel anything." Ash said. "Ash, your tone of voice!" Misty scolded. "I'm very sorry I'm just very raged right now." Ash said. "I accept your apology." Misty replied. "Now, can you stop thinking about it and take deep breaths?" she asked. Ash nodded. "Maybe." he responded. "Then go right ahead!" he said. Ash took deep breaths and after he felt fine. "How are you feeling now?" Misty asked him. "I don't feel angry anymore. I feel a lot better. Besides, that was a thing of the past. Why dwell on it?"

Chapter 4

"I totally agree." Misty said, "Me too!" Brock said. "Now, let's go home." Ash said. The three walked to Ash's house. "Hey Mom!" Ash said. "Ash, where were you? I was worried sick!" she said. "Team Rocket kidnapped him and Pikachu last night." Misty explained. "Oh, you poor boy!" his mother said, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, but I'm fine. I cooled it, you'll say!" he said. "Cool!" his mom said, "So, how has the rest of your day been?" "I'm not quite so sure because I just got home. But when escaping, I saw Misty and Brock and they walked me home." Ash explained, "So what's for lunch? I'm starved." His mother laughed. "It's pizza." she said. "Awesome!" Ash exclaimed, "I'm hungry!" He sat down and started craving all of his mom's pizza. "'Scuse me, I apologize. Do you want some?" he said to Misty and Brock. The two said, "Sure! Maybe just 2 slices." Then Team Rocket appeared to grab Pikachu. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu electrified Team Rocket and then they blasted off again.

Chapter 5

"So, how is it?" she asked. "It's very delicious." Misty said. "I agree!" Brock exclaimed. Ash held his thumbs up. "I'm glad." his mom said with a smile. "Slow down, Ash!" Misty said with a laugh, "You're acting like a Pokémon!" Ash was not amused by the joke. "Excuse me but Pokémon do not eat messily. The only reason I'm eating this way is that I haven't eaten much breakfast because all stupid Team Rocket cooked was half-scrambled eggs!" he shouted. "Ew." Brock and Misty commented, "That sounds disgusting." "I know and it is." Ash replied, "But I didn't have anything else for breakfast." "That must've sucked." Misty said. "Definitely." he replied, "But gee, am I full now." He got up and washed his plate. Misty and Brock followed. Later in the day, Ash battled and battled until about 6:05. He got home from battling and sat down for dinner. The three ate dinner and then took showers.

Chapter 6

After their showers, they got ready for bed. "I sure hope I don't end up at the headquarters again because that place sucks." Ash said. "We don't want you there and your mom doesn't either." Misty replied. "Night, Mom!" Ash called. "I'll see you in the morning... I hope." his mom replied. They three slept and that is the end of the story.

序文

この本では智はロケット団に誘拐されます。私はアイデアは面白いだろうと思っていますが、ユーモアを取得しない場合、この本はあなたのためではない。

第1章

ポケモンの世界では、聡ピカチュウは（それの夜）眠っていた。ロケット団はピカチュウを盗むことを望ん聡の部屋に潜入しますが、両方を得ることになった。聡は、彼らはぐっすり眠って両方だったので、何が起こっているかを確認し、ベッドの端から彼の朝服をしない手にした。ロケット団は、自分の仕事に誇りを持っ彼らの本社にそれらを取った。しかし、一つのこと...彼らは彼のピカチュウを望んでいたし、二人はいたではない全くのよう。いずれにせよ、彼らはそれをオフにブラッシング。翌朝まで、彼は本社であることに目覚めたわけではありません。彼は非常に好奇心、彼がここに得ていたが、最初に初-彼は彼のパジャマの外に変更しなければならなかった理由と同時に怒っていた。ジェシーは女性なので普通の服に着替えたときにパジャマのズボン脱いですることは大きな問題だった。 「バスルーム？"彼は尋ねた。ジェシーは、彼女は指摘した、非常にエネルギッシュ入れないでいた。聡は中走り、なぜ、どのように、彼はここに最初の場所で得ていた準備をしている間、彼はまだ疑問に思いました。

第2章

彼が出てきて、ロケット団が彼に言うには良いFIBを考えるように一時停止"私はここにいることを！ ？何が起こった」 、要求した。 "まあ！ 」と彼は叫んだ「そして、私は本当の話が必要です！私は一日中持っていない！本当の話」 「ロケット団の目が言葉でポップ」 。だから、我々は彼が間違って伝えてはならない？ジェームズは思った。 「さて、あなたは真実を求めています。 」ジェシーは語った。 「私は、我々はそれを行うことができるとは思わない。 」ニャースは答えた。 「私はあなたが力を持って知っている！ "アッシュは叫んだ。彼は一瞬一時停止した後、私たちはお互いに多くのようにいないようだ」 、続けるようになったが、私はuが私は真実を信じていることを知らせたい。だから、私にそれを置く。 「ロケット団は彼に言った。 「あなたは私の睡眠中に何が？ "と彼は叫んだ。彼は非常に怒っていた。 "あなたは私を聞いた！"アッシュは叫んだ。 「誘拐した。 」ジェシーは語った。 「私はあなたが悪だ知っているが、あなたの任務のひとつでした！ ？普段ポケモンをキャプチャしていないポケモンとそのトレーナー！ "アッシュは叫んだ。 「私達はあなたのピカチュウを取得しようとしていた。 」ジェームズは説明した。 「では、なぜ私もありました！あなたの愚かなマシンが事故で私たちの両方をつかむでしたか？私は、私が寝ている間、私はピカチュウを保持知っているが、それは問題ではない！どのような事項は、今、この愚かな混乱を抜け出している！ ""それはあなたが一緒に来るのを我々は計画していなかった事故だったが、あなたはピカチュウを握りしめ、機械がゆがんで行き、両方を拾うようになった。 "ジェシーは説明した。

第3章

「今、私は気をHidokuない！ "彼は彼の腕の中でピカチュウを叫んだし、クラッチ付き。彼は、出口に向かって走った彼が出てしまっていたホッ。かすみと武は彼を見て、彼がいた場所尋ねた。 「ロケット団が最後の夜、私を誘拐！ "アッシュ不平。それが唯一の事故だったにもかかわらず、彼は真実を信じることができなかった。 「マシンはピカチュウをキャッチするためのものので、それが唯一の事故だった。 」 「なぜ目を覚ますしませんでした？ "かすみは尋ねた。 「私はぐっすり眠っていた、私は何も感じませんでした。 」聡は述べています。 「智、声のあなたの調子は？ "かすみが叱った。 「私はちょうど非常に今吹き荒れてる非常に残念です。 」聡は述べています。 「私はあなたの謝罪を受け入れる。 」かすみは答えた。 "今、あなたはそれについて考えるのをやめると深呼吸を取ることができますか？ 」と彼女は尋ねた。聡はうなずいた。 "たぶん。 」と彼は答えた。 「次に、右側の先に行く！ "と彼は言った。彼は罰金を感じた後聡は深呼吸を取り、 。 "どのようにあなたが今感じていますか？"かすみは彼に尋ねた。 「私はもう怒って感じることはありません。私はたくさんの良い感じ。しかも、それは過去のものだった。なぜそれにこだわる？ "

第4章

「私は完全に同意します。 」かすみは言った、 「私もそう！ 」武は言った。 「さて、帰ろう。 」聡は述べています。 3は、聡の家に歩いて行った。 「ママねえ！ 」聡は述べています。 「智は、どこにいた？私は病気の心配していた！ "と彼女は言った。 「ロケット団が最後の夜、彼とピカチュウを誘拐した。 」かすみは説明した。 「ああ、あなた貧しい少年！ "彼の母親は彼の髪を波打ち、言った。 「うん、私は大丈夫だよ。私はそれを冷却し、あなたが言うよ！ "と彼は言った。 「クール！ "彼のお母さんは「だから、どのようにあなたの日の残りの部分はされていますか？" "私は非常に私はちょうど家に帰ったのでよく分からない、と述べた。エスケープする場合しかし、私は霞と武を見て、彼らは私を家歩いた。 」智は説明し、 「だから、昼食のために何ですか？私は飢えています。 「彼の母は笑った。 「それはピザです」と彼女は言った。 "すごい！"智"おなかがすいた！ "、叫んだ彼は座って、彼のお母さんの料理のすべてを渇望始めた。 「「私をScuse 、私はお詫び申し上げます。あなたには、いくつかのをしたいですか？ "と彼は霞と武に言った。 2 "は、確かに言った！多分ちょうど2スライスを。 "その後、ロケット団がピカチュウをつかむように見えた。 「ピカチュウは、落雷！ 」智は命じた。ピカチュウはロケット団を電化し、彼らは再びオフブラスト。

第5章

「だから、どのようにこれは？ "と彼女は尋ねた。 「それは非常においしいです。 "かすみは言った。 「私は同意する！ "武が叫んだ。聡は、最大彼の親指を開催しました。 「私は嬉しいです。 「彼のお母さんは笑顔で言った。 「智を遅く！ 「かすみ」はポケモンのように演技している！ " 、笑いながら言った智は冗談を面白がっていませんでした。 「すみませんが、ポケモンは乱雑に食べてはいけない。私はこの方法を食べていた唯一の理由は、調理されたすべての愚かなロケット団ハーフスクランブルエッグだったので、私はあまり朝食を食べていないということです！ 」と彼は叫んだ。 「 Ewは「たけしとかすみ"は" 。それは嫌な音をコメント、 "私は知っていて、それがある。 」智は答えた、 「しかし、私は朝食のために何かを持っていなかった。 」 「それ殴らを吸った。 」かすみは言った。 「確かに。 」と彼は答えた、 "しかし、うわあ、私はフルになりましたよ。 」彼は立ち上がって、彼のプレートを洗浄した。かすみと武は続く。その日のうちに、聡は戦っ約6時05分まで戦った。彼は戦ってから帰宅して夕食に座った。 3は、夕食を食べてからシャワーを取った。

第6章

彼らのシャワー後、彼らはベッドの準備ができました。 「私は必ずその場所を吸うので、私は再び本社で終了しないことを望む。」聡は述べています。 "我々は、そこにしたくないし、あなたのお母さんはどちらない」カスミは答えた。 「夜、ママ！"智と呼ばれる。 「私は、私は願っています...午前中にお会いしましょう 。「彼のお母さんは答えた。彼らは、3は眠り、それは物語の終わりである。


End file.
